Secrets
by Rayel Kyrios
Summary: Micaiah lived an ordinary life with her adoptive parents and best friends: Allie and Gabe. One day, Micaiah met Ray. Meeting Ray caused a chain of events and now Micaiah is going to be training with her friends at the Temple of the Kaijudo Duel Masters; but this will change more of her life then she originally imagined, when secrets of her past begin to reveal.
1. Prologue

**This story is written by Rayel Kyrios (Rayel Kyrios and Trinity Angel is a shared account. Rayel Kyrios is one person and Trinity Angel is another)**

 **I do not own Kaijudo: Rise of the duel masters**

It was a normal day for Micaiah, or so she thought. It started out as usual. She goes to school, survives her boring classes for about two hours, sits with her best friends Gabe and Allie at lunch. Then of course she goes back to classes, does her work, and at the end of the day walks home with her friends. After that she would usually reach the house of her adoptive parents and go play games or read a book or something, but this day was different...very different.

 **Okie so yea I know it's not much but I will try to update this story as often as possible but I plan to start other stories soon so we will see. Anyways just so you know, Masters Chavez and Nadia will be very important in this story and you will probably be able to tell why very soon but until then you will just have to guess :P. Lastly, i'm sorry for any spelling errors and well any errors really, that are in my story. I'm not a good writer but I really want to start putting my weird versions of books, anime, and games on here for, well I honestly don't know why, I just do. Anyways I have taken enough of your time. Hope you enjoy the story! ^-^**


	2. The Natural: Part 1

**I do not own Kaijudo: Rise of the duel masters**

 **Micaiah's POV**

I sat with Allie as I waited for the final bell to ring. My day has been just like any other except today I met Raiden Okamoto, a new student here at school. He seemed pretty cool, he showed us his drawings during lunch and I was really surprised at how good they were, although I do feel sorry for him since Carny took his sketch book when he wasn't looking.

I sighed as I looked back at the clock. Only like a minute has passed. I laid my head on the table waiting for the bell to ring. "Come on you stupid bell, just ring already" I said. And five minutes later, it did.

Once I threw my stuff in my locker, I took my bag and went to meet Gabe, Allie and Ray outside the school to walk home. Once we were about 10 minutes away from the school, Allie ran into an alley as she found something on the ground. Once Allie reached the object she picked it up and yelled back "Hey Ray, I think I just found your sketch book!"

"Whats it doing here though?" Ray asked as we ran over.

"Maybe Carny dropped it or something. Anyways who cares how it got here, what matters is that you got it back." Allie told him as she handed it back to him.

After a few minutes we finally decided to go continue walking, but as soon as we started, Ray was pushed on to the ground causing him to drop his sketch book. As Carny was walking to stand in front of us, I went over to Ray and helped him up. "You okay?" I asked once he was up but he just stayed quiet and went to grab his sketch book, only for it to be kicked back by Carny and one of his goons to pick it up.

"Lets see, lame, dumb, stupid." One of them said as he flipped through the pages of Ray's book. After a short while he stopped and showed it to Ray. "What about this one, whats the name." Suddenly Carny took Ray and put him in to a head lock **(It actually may not be in the show but I have no other way of describing it)**. "You heard the question mutt, answer it."

"It's called..." He paused as he was thinking of a name, "it's a, Rumbling Terrasaur!"

Carny then let go of Ray laughing and I helped him once again when suddenly some huge monster came from no where and we had to start running.

Allie, Gabe, Ray and me all ran into some factory area and hid behind some bricks, hoping that the monster thing would leave us alone. After a few minutes of silence, Ray looked at us. "Do you think we lost it?"

"Well I don't hear it, so I would assu-" I was cut off as the monster rammed **(may not have been the right word to use there but whatever)** through the bricks, sending us flying.

We were all laying on the ground as we stared up at the creature which was growling at us... If that's even a word to describe what the thing was doing.

"It might have bad eye sight if we don't move." Gabe said as we stared up at the monster. Only a few seconds later the monster started getting ready to charge, having me up in a flash, "I think it's safe to assume it sees us Gabe." I said as I took off running with them close behind me.

We were running away from it for a few minutes until Ray fell. "Ray!" Gabe yelled.

We all stopped running and watched as the monster ran closer and closer to Ray, but as soon as he was about an inch away, it just stopped and allowed Ray to pet it.

"What is he thinking!? Does he not realize that thing was just trying to kill us!" Allie whispered to us in frustration, scared to have the thing charge at us again.

I was about to reply when some other creature and a man came forward. The man looked pretty normal except he wore some weird glove on his hand and it looked like he was actually controlling the new creature. They began to battle and after a little while it ended and it looked like the first monster, creature, thing had lost. Suddenly Ray went up to the man with the glove and talked to him, we couldn't hear what he was saying but it was pretty obvious that it was about the battle. We ran over and the man looked at us. His eyes went over Gabe, Allie and then me, but when he looked at me it was almost as if he knew me because I could have sworn I saw his eyes widen a little.

"Come on Ray lets go," Allie said as she tried pulling him away. After a few seconds of hesitation Ray turned to us and we ran for Allies house.

 **Inside Allie's room**

We all sat on Allie's bed discussing what had happened today. Well, they were discussing it, I was sorta off in my own little world trying to remember if I had met that man before, but of course I didn't remember a thing before the time when I was adopted so I really just sat there thinking about how the man might of known me. I continued to sit there for a few minutes not realizing the others had gotten up and were waiting for me. "Kai are you like deaf or something?" Allie said as she shook my shoulder. When I finally snapped out of my little thoughts I looked over to her and laughed lightly.

"Uh sorry the days events just sorta, well, scared me is all." I said with a small smile.

After I was up we walked down stairs to Allie's front door, since they had heard the door bell. When Allie opened the door we were met with a man holding up Ray's sketch book.

"Hello, I'm Hector Chavez. Did one of you by any chance draw this." The man asked as he pointed to the drawing of the monster from earlier.

"I did. That's my sketch book." Ray said as he grabbed it from the man. "Do you know what happened earlier? Like with the monster, why it showed up?"

"I do, but I believe we should have this conversation inside."

We all nodded and Allie let the man into her house, we all then went and stood by the couches.

"Now before I even begin, I need your names." The Mr. Chavez guy said.

"I'm Micaiah Anderson AKA Kai and this is Allison Underhill AKA Allie, Gabriel Wallace AKA Gabe, and this is Raiden Okamoto AKA Ray." The man looked at me and much like the man from earlier, his eyes widen as if he knew me, the only difference this time was that this man actually looked familiar.

Once the Mr. Chavez guy was done staring at me he started asking Ray why he didn't run and some other questions I didn't catch because I was looking outside to where I could have sworn I saw two giant scorpion looking monsters. I looked around hoping it was my imagination until I saw a woman with white hair controlling the two scorpions like the man from earlier today controlled another creature as he was fighting. "Uhh Mr. Chavez, please tell me that she is a friend of yours." I said as I stared out the window.

"She is going to be trouble." Was all he said. We were soon running for the back door, only for it to be destroyed by one of the scorpions, so we were left with no other option but to retreat down stairs to the basement.

Soon enough the woman came down with her two scorpions and a new monster thing that she called Razorkinder. Mr. Chavez then suddenly pushed us back and did some weird moves as he wore a glove similar to the women's. "Gilaflame the Assaulter!" Mr. Chavez yelled, and soon we were in the presence of yet another monster. Soon there was a battle between Mr. Chavez's monster and the women's. Soon later the monsters started attacking Mr. Chavez, so he opened up some weird portal and pushed us in, and suddenly we were in a whole other world.

"Um what is this place?" Gabe asked.

"This is the creature realm, it is the home of the creatures you encountered today."

We began walking, and just our luck, we were almost crushed by a giant, a big fish, and a dragons bullets. When Mr. Chavez finally opened up his magic portal thing again we were at some cafe back in our world. We walked inside and Mr. Chavez bought us some drinks as we all sat down. "Are you guys feeling any better?" Mr. Chavez asked us.

"My straw is broken." Gabe complained.

"Considering everything that happened to us today, i'm surprised we aren't broken." **(that may not make much sense but whatever i'll fix it later on)** I mumbled to myself.

"Earth to Ray. Are you actually zoning out, or are you in shock? Because i'm in shock!" Allie said as she looked at Ray.

"I don't know, I mean, didn't that remind you of anything?" He asked.

"Which part, the one where we were almost trampled on by something, terrasaur? Or the part where we were attacked by a woman and her two scorpions and puppet? Or do you mean the part where we went to another world and almost had a giant step on us and bullets from a dragon land on us?" I asked him as I put my head in my arms and rested them on the table. "It's been a really long day" I mumbled to myself again.

"Hey monster man how am I suppose to unsee everything that has happened!?" Allie said, clearly frustrated.

"You knew how to find us, and somehow I knew how to draw that creature before I ever saw it. You need to tell us whats going on here!" Ray told Mr. Chavez.

"I would rather show you." He said as he got up.

Mr. Chavez then lead us to some martial arts place. Once inside he brought us to some mirror which turned out to be hiding a hidden door. Mr. Chavez then lead us down some stairs and I was amazed at what I saw, and not only me it would seem, but also Allie, Gabe and Ray were as well since I heard them gasp. Then Mr. Chavez walked ahead and turned back at us.

"Welcome to the temple of the kaijudo duel masters."

 **Sorry for any errors during the chapters. Also as you already know I am changing a little bit in the story not much until later on though. And about Micaiah, her name is pronounced Mi-kai-ah which is why she will often be called Kai by the others. I am really sorry if some parts don't make sense, and if some don't then just comment or something and i'll try to fix them when I get around to it. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	3. The Natural: Part 2

**I do not own Kaijudo: Rise of the duel masters**

 **In the Kaijudo Temple~**

 **Micaiah's POV**

We looked around the temple in amazement as we followed Mr. Chavez down the stairs. At some point we reached the bottom of the stairs and entered some sort of library. As soon as we entered Gabe ran over to inspect the books with me following close behind him in interest. As soon as we got to a table of books Gabe lifted one up and examined it. "Hmm, this doesn't look like a book."

"That is because they aren't books, they are tablets." A woman walked in and snatched the tablet away from Gabe not paying any mind to the rest of us.

"Children this is the water civilizations master, Master Nadia. She is the keeper of the orders history and knowledge." Mr. Chavez said pointing to the woman.

"Are you a master a as well Mr. Chavez?" Mr. Chavez turned to me as did Master Nadia. I looked at Mr. Chavez but his eyes went over to Master Nadia who was looking at me as if shocked to see me, as if she recognized me, just like the man from earlier and Mr. Chavez.

"Yes I am the master of the fire civilization." He said when he was done with his conversation through looks with Master Nadia **(Yea I dunno how else to do this part :P)**.

"You keep mentioning civilization. What do you mean exactly?" Gabe asked.

"There are five civilizations within the creature realm and there is a master for each one. The fire civilization is Master Chavez's civilization as he said before. It's home of the proud, warrior fire creatures. Then there is the water civilization, my civilization. Home of the cyber, intellectual water creatures. Master Kimora's civilization, the nature civilization. There you will find beastly, nature loving creatures ( **I know that is not how it went in the show so sorry about that)**. Then there is Master Jaha's civilization, the darkness civilization, the home of the living nightmare creatures **(sorry if that doesn't make much sense)**. And lastly Master Brightmore's civilization, light. The light civilization is known for it's mysterious sky dwellers and order." **(That last sentence may not have made sense either so sorry but I can't think of any other way to say it)** Master Nadia told us.

"Who are Masters Kimora, Jaha, and Brightmore?" Allie asked, but I didn't get to hear the answer because I was following Ray over to some of the tablets further from our little group. Before I could say anything to him though, Master Nadia came over and took a tablet that he was looking, from his hands. "These tablets are far beyond your skill" She then pushed us forward so we were back with Allie and Gabe who were following Master Chavez out of the library.

"So, where are we going exactly?" I asked Gabe.

"I'm not sure Master Chavez didn't really tell, he just said follow me."

Soon later we entered a large room that looked like an armory, with two people inside. "Children, meet Fingers and Toji. Toji, Fingers meet Raiden, Allison, Gabriel, and Micaiah." Master Chavez introduced us. After Introductions were done Master Chavez gave us each our own practice glove thing, or as he called it, a gauntlet. And once again we were following him to who knows where.

During our walk, Master Chavez told us about the history of Kaijudo and the order. He also told us about the man we saw earlier today who was fighting, or as Master Chavez told us, dueling. Master Chavez called him the Choten, and they had his statue here in the temple because he was once a master and that it represents that no one is beyond corruption.

We soon stopped at a small training area so Master Chavez could teach us a bit about how to duel. We got to use a cute little bird creature called Kenina the Igniter.

I watched as Ray controlled the creature with ease, unlike Gabe and Allie who had troubles. Once Ray was done he walked back to us and Master Chavez turned to me. "Alright, it's your turn now Micaiah." I nodded and walked forward.

I activated my gauntlet and started directing Kenina around and having her blast at some of the targets. Once I was done I was quite surprised that Allie and Gabe had troubles, it was really easy, but I guess some people just aren't good with this sorta thing.

Master Chavez then lead us to some sort of coliseum where Master Nadia, along with 3 other adults, were talkiing.

"Children meet Masters Jaha, Kimora, and Brightmore. Masters meet Allison, Gabriel, Raiden, and Micaiah." Master Chavez said. We each then got a tablet from a different civilization. Gabe got light, Allie, got water. Ray got fire, and I got nature.

After we learned how to summon our creatures everyone went to sit down except for Allie who was to summon her monster Steam Star Grapplog and be able to control it. About 10 minutes later, Allie was asked to sit down due to the fact she was not able to summon her monster. After Allie was seated, Gabe got up and tried.

Unlike Allie, Gabe successfully summoned his creature, Blinder Beetle but was unable to control it. After trying, multiple times with no result, like Allie, the masters told him to sit back down as Master Jaha banished Blinder Beetle. After Gabe took his seat beside Allie, I got up and went to summon my creature.

"Essence Elf!" I yelled as I did the moves to summon her. Soon an odd looking nature creature came out of the veil. I soon started having her follow my commands and have her attacking the targets that were put up. I continued to do so until I heard Master Chavez talking. "Alright, Ray you go now." I was about to dismiss Essence Elf when Master Nadia turned to me. "Keep your creature out Micaiah, if Raiden can summon his, then you two will duel." My eyes widened. "Ray and I are going have to duel on out first day? Well i'm gonna fail." I thought.

Soon Ray was standing across from me, but instead of summoning his creature on the tablet, he summoned a different one. "Tatsurion the Unchained!" He yelled, and I was soon in the presence of a very intimidating creature.

I sent Essence Elf to go attack, while Ray climbed on to his creature telling it to dodge. After Tatsurion dodged the attack he ignored Ray's commands and immediately destroyed Essence Elf, and afterwards, he came after me.

I screamed as I ran away from Tatsurion. I kept running around in circles until I saw Masters Nadia and Chavez motioning me to come to them. Having no other choice, I ran towards the two masters and they pulled me up so I was sitting with them. Almost immediately after I jumped in, a barrier showed up around the siting area which guarded us from Tatsurion, while Master Brightmore summoned his creature, and defeated it.

I sighed as I got up and went over to Ray and the others. "Sorry about that Kai, I thought I would be able to control him." Ray said.

"No worries, no one was hurt so no need to bug about it."

After Ray's lecture from Master Brightmore on not touching creatures and about how he has to listen to the masters or he is gonna get him self killed, we went back to the library with Masters Nadia and Chavez.

"Well we have good news and bad news." Master Chavez told us. "Good news is that Micaiah and Raiden will become acolytes and will train here from now on. Bad news is Gabriel and Allison, will not be joining you."

"What! Why didn't they get in?!" Ray asked them.

Master Nadia walked forward controlling the cyber viruses that she had told us about earlier, to erase Gabe and Allie's memories. "It is simply because they do not have enough skill to become acolytes, and to protect our secrets, we must erase their memories." She told him.

"Please Masters give them one more day! If they don't do well tomorrow then you can erase their memories, and we will stay." I begged them.

"It's fine guys we honestly don't mind." Allie said.

"Yea, I mean this is just the easy stuff, we would never be able to continue on even if we did become acolytes." Gabe added but we just ignored them.

"Why is it fair that they get their memories taken and not Carny and his goons?" Ray asked them.

Master Nadia looked at Master Chavez. "Ah yes there were some other children who witnessed the Terrasaur's breach, I will go take care of them now." He said as he took some of the cyber viruses and left.

Master Nadia then looked back at us. "Alright, one day, but if Allison and Gabriel either decide not to come, or do not become acolytes, then you both still must stay and train at the temple." Ray and I nodded and lead the others out.

Once we were outside Gabe and Allie both went to their homes without a word and I couldn't help but sigh

"Do you think they will try again?" I asked as I turned to Ray.

"Lets hope so, I really don't want to do this without them."

After talking about it for a short while longer, we both left and went home.

 **Okie and that ends the second chapter. Sorry if some things didn't make much sense. Also sorry if this chapter was not very good, I kinda ran out of ideas on how to do it, hope you still enjoyed the chapter somewhat though ^-^**


	4. The Natural: Part 3

**I do not own Kaijudo: Rise of the duel masters**

 **In Micaiah's house~**

 **Micaiah's POV**

I laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. My parents had allowed me to do martial arts, well they thought it was martial arts but it was really Kaijudo.

I sighed as I got up and left my room. I had been trying to sleep for an hour but I never even dozed off. I was about to go downstairs for something to drink when I heard voices coming from near the stairs. I recognized two of the voices to be my parents but the other two, a woman and mans, were familiar, but I couldn't think of who the voices belonged to.

"So she doesn't know then?" I heard the man ask.

"No we never told her anything. We never planed to." My mother said.

"Okay wait are they talking about me?" I thought.

"Although you two are her birth parents so its really your choice if she is to know or not." I heard my father say.

"My real parents are down there?!" I said quietly so they wouldn't hear me.

I moved closer to the stairs and looked down hoping I could see who my real parents were but they were easily blocked by my adoptive ones

"She should know but I think it is only best if we are the ones to tell her." The woman said.

I moved closer to the stairs. I was completely visible but they weren't facing me so I wasn't worried. I tryed to get a better view of my real parents but all I could see was dark green hair. The same color as mine.

"When will you tell her then?" Mom asked.

"Not now. We will tell her when the time is right, but don't think that will be any time soon. It would be to much of a shock for her right now." The woman said.

"I don't think it matters when you tell her. It will be a shock for her no matter when." Dad told her.

"Even so we can't let the others know that she is our daughter. We are not suppose to have children after all." The man said.

They continued to talk while I was backing up while standing on my tip-toes trying to see my real parents when suddenly I ran into the table behind me and broke a vase. I immediately ran to my room and went in bed pretending I was asleep. I then heard the door open and heard someone talk. "Don't worry, it wasn't her. She is asleep." I heard the man from earlier say.

I heard them walk back down stairs and I sighed closing my eyes, the only thought that was on my mind was who my birth parents were.

 **Outside of the Martial Arts Studio place~  
(If someone remembers the name can u please tell me cuz I forget XD)**

I walked to the studio. My thoughts were still focused on what I had heard last night. The way they were talking showed that I must already know my real parents, but I had no idea who they could be. I then remembered the Choten and Masters Nadia and Chavez. When I first met the three of them, they acted as if they knew me from somewhere...Is it possible that they know my real parents.

I continued thinking about this until I ran into someone. "Oh sorry!" I said as I looked up at the man, but to my surprise it was Master Chavez and behind him was Ray along with Allie and Gabe.

"You guys are going to try again!" I said as I ran towards Allie and Gabe.

"Yea we thought we would give it one last try." Allie said.

We all walked in to the temple and went to the stables. We had been here yesterday but didn't get to spend much time here since we had to go to the coliseum to do the tests, so I was quite excited to be back.

I smiled as we entered and ran to see some of the creatures. I ran around and soon found myself in front of a beautiful creature. She had long hair that was on fire and almost like a braid in the front, she then had pale yellow skin but a red tail and legs. She then had a white dress sorta thing with white gloves and a white visor thing. **(I know best explanation ever XD)**.

I smiled and reached out my hand to try and touch her but suddenly a blast that looked like mana came out of my hand and destroyed her, sending me flying back.

"Micaiah!" I heard them yell.

"What happened?" I asked as Ray helped me up while I held my head.

"Hmmm, from the looks of it you have the ability to control mana." Master Chavez said.

"What do you mean I can control it?"

"Some people are born with the ability to control their mana and the mana within others. In order to become a master you must learn this ability. I'm surprised you have it though, it is very rare to be born with it, and without proper training it could seriously injure you."

"So what do I do then?"

"I along with the other Masters can help you with it later. For now it should be fine."

I was about to say something when suddenly there was an explosion at the vault and a huge creature came out roaring.

"Oh no, not Flametropus!" Master Chavez yelled.

We all ran while Master Chavez summoned his creature.

"How could the masters lets this happen!?" Allie asked.

"They didn't! Didn't you see the hammer, someone broke the vault!" Ray said.

"But what would be the point of that?" I asked.

"Maybe it's a diversion." Gabe said.

"A diversion for what though?" Allie asked him.

"Lets think, what is the most important thing in all of the temple?"

"Tablets! In the library!" Gabe yelled said.

We then ran up the stairs and saw Master Kimora at the top.

"Quickly children! Go Hide!"

"But Master Kimora the Library is-" Ray didn't get to finish since Master Kimora interrubted him.

"Yes good idea! Go hide there."

Ray was about to protest but I grabbed his arm and pulled him down the stairs. Once we were down further we saw Master Jaha. "Black Feather of Shadow Abyss!" She yelled as she summoned her signature creature.

We continued running until we reached the library where we saw fingers taking out the tablets.

"Fingers what are you doing?!" Gabe asked him.

"Collecting tablets for the Choten. Duhhh. I thought you were suppose to be smart."

"But why Fingers? Why would you betray the Masters?!" Ray asked him shocked.

"I am just so sick of pretending to be lame little Fingers to these 'hero duel masters'."

"Well if you think were just going to let you leave with those tablets, your wrong!" I told him as I pointed my gauntlet at him along with Allie and Gabe.

"Oh please, don't be so stupid. There is no way you kids could beat me." He said laughing.

Suddenly Allie spoke up. "You know guys we don't know much about the masters. And all we know but the...Choten is what they told us. Lets hear him out, maybe we are on the wrong side."

"Well looks like someone actually has brains." Fingers said as Gabe, Allie and I walked over to Ray.

"There's a war coming, us against monsters. These tablets are of the most powerful creatures that we will use to win the war." He told us.

"Nice to know the plan. Good job making him spill Allie." Ray said.

Ray then summoned Tatsurion and he and Fingers were in a duel. After a while Ray yelled at us. "Guys! You have to duel! I can't beat him on my own!"

I immediately went over and summoned a creature. "Kenina the Igniter!" I yelled.

"Blinder Beetle!" Gabe yelled as he summoned the light creature.

Allie, instead of summoning took out a Skull Cutter from her bag...When she put that in there? I have no idea.

"Attack Kenina!" I said directing her towards Fingers.

Soon he was defeated and we ran out. Ray chased after fingers while Allie, Gabe and I went to the others to help.

"Just a little more time!" Master Jaha told the Masters as we ran up.

"Go Kenina!" I yelled again as I had her attack his head.

Blinder beetle was the next to attack and then Skull Cutter. Afterwards, the Masters creatures attacked, and the battle was finished by Tatsurion who ran in and attacked his leg, sending Flametropus on the ground. master Jaha then cast the banishment spell and we dismissed our creatures.

"So, you were the ones that let the Flametropus loose!" Master Brightmore yelled at us.

"No Nigel it was not the children but Fingers, he has been a spy for the Choten all along." Master Chavez said.

"Hmmm we will have to be careful about who we trust from now on..." Master Kimora said.

"Speaking of which, these children proved quite trustworthy today." Master Chavez said pointing towards us.

"Yes they came to our aid in battle, and were effective." Master Jaha said.

"Little talent and no technique, but, they do hold promise." Master Nadia said.

"Then it is decided." Master Brightmore said.

 **In the masters meeting room place XD~**

"Acolytes, present your gauntlets!" Master Chavez told us.

We put our gauntlets forward, as did the masters and mana flew from theirs, to ours. All our gauntlets (only the kids) changed color then. Mine had a base color of red that was in the shape of flames and light blue in the middle in the shape of a single flame, Ray's was dark red with dark green on either side of it, Gabe's was all light blue and Allie's was all dark purple.

"Welcome to the Order of the Kaijudo Duel Masters!"

 **Omg i was working on this chapter for the entire day XD! Hope you enjoyed it! And I now having nothing else to say about this chapter. XD**


	5. Field Trip!

**I do not own Kaijudo: Rise of the duel masters**

 **In the temple~**

 **Micaiah's POV**

I stood opposite of Master Chavez. After he told the other masters of my ability to control mana, they decided I had to start training in case it went out of control. From what Masters Nadia and Chavez have told me, every Master had this ability but they had to learn it. In order to become a master, you must learn this ability because once every year or something, the master of whatever civilization has to go get a bunch of mana and bring it back to release it... I didn't really pay attention much to that.

Master Chavez said that he was also born with the ability I have and so that is the reason he would be teaching me.

"Alright, any questions before we begin?" Master Chavez asked me.

I thought for a few moments until a question came to me. "Once I learn to control this 'power' and stuff, will I be able to like summon monsters without my gauntlet and be able to open the veil without it as well?"

"No, the veil is to powerful to breakthrough and open without a gauntlet but you could in between the civilizations, where the mana is weakest, although the most powerful hybird creatures live there and so I advise you not to try." He told me.

I nodded and waited for my instructions on how to do this. "Alright, we will start of with something simple. Place your hand in front of you, with your palm up." He told me.

I nodded and did as I was told. Master Chavez did the same as me and soon had a ball of mana in his hand. My eyes widened as I stared at it. "H-How did you do that?!'

He just smiled and began instructing me on how to do it. Soon I had my eyes closed and was trying to focus my mana into the palm of my hand. After a few minutes, I was about to give up when I felt something warm in my hand. When I opened my eyes -much to my surprise- the same ball of mana which Master Chavez has was also in my hand , only mine was a little smaller. "Woah, I actually did it!"

Master Chavez walked over. "Yes now be careful with it. If you were to drop that then it would cause an explosion and could seriously harm you."

I nodded before asking. "What would happen if I didn't learn how to like, control my mana as you put it."

"You would have something called a mana surge which could kill you. Your lucky you haven't had one yet."

My eyes one again widened and I frowned. "I think I was better off not knowing that..."

Master Chavez just smiled. "You have nothing to worry about Micaiah. Now absorb back the mana." He said as he began to give a demonstration.

I once again closed my eyes and tried to absorb the mana back. After a few minutes, I no longer had the warm feeling in my hand and so I opened my eyes to see it was gone. "Very good Micaiah, now on to-"

Master Chavez never got to finish as Master Kimora walked in. "I am sorry Master Chavez, but I am going to the Nature Civilization for some more plants and thought I would bring the children with me."

I smiled and turned to look at Master Chavez. "Can we continue later?"

Once Master Chavez nodded, Master Kimora led me back to where his garden was. Standing in the middle were Allie, Gabe and Ray. I walked over to them as Master Kimora went to get some things ready.

"So, how is training going?" Allie asked me.

I smiled slightly. "Fine I suppose. I am not very good at doing, like... Anything yet."

They chuckled as Master Kimora came back over. "Alright, I have everything we will need. Are you all ready?"

When we all nodded, Master Kimora opened a portal to the nature civilization and we all walked in.

"Woah! This place is beautiful!" I exclaimed as I ran around to see the different plants and flowers.

Master Kimora came behind me as the others ran up beside me to look. "Careful now children. These plants may be beautiful, but many are very dangerous and you must be cautious."

We looked back and stared at him. Soon, the silence was broken as Allie burst out laughing. "Oh please! They are plants! They can't hurt us!"

As soon as Allie finished her statement, a weird plant came and wrapped it's self around her ankle and begin to swing her up into the air, causing her to fall into the water not far from us.

We (minus Kimora) laughed as we watched an angry Allie walk out of the water. "Oh shut up you guys!"

After we had calmed down, we began walking. Master Kimora would explain the plants and such as we went by them but what really caught my eye was that I saw the same creature I had saw back before I blasted it with Mana.

I looked to the front where Master Kimora was telling Allie, Ray and Gabe about a plant called the Ridious Fern **(Don't look it up cuz this is the first thing that came to my head for a plant XDDDD).** Seeing as how Kimora wasn't paying attention, I sneaked off in search of the creature until I finally found her, near a river.

I smiled got closer until I was right behind her. I looked at her in amazement before she turned to me. Now that I looked at her from the front, she looked similar to Master Chavez''s creature. I was about to introduce myself to her when she suddenly attacked.

She was charging towards me with balls of fire in her hands when a bird-like creature came and stopped it. It was a fire bird but it looked as if it were a hybird. It was small and almost like a regular fire bird but the ends of the flames on her body, wings and head were blue and she had blue eyes as well. All in all, she was a beautiful and small bird.

The bird attacked the creature that looked similar Master Chavez's -I think they're both Drakon- and soon the bird won and landed in front of me. I smiled down at it and bent down to it's height. It hopped over to me and flew up to sit on my arm. She was the same size of Kenina and her flames didn't hurt. They were warm and felt like fur.

I turned around when I heard rustling of bushes. The fire bird immediately readied herself for battle but when I saw it was Master Kimora and my friends, I put my hand on the bird and began petting her to calm her down. "Don't attack them! Their my friends."

"You were suppose to stay with the group Micaiah! The creature realm is a very dangerous place and you can't be on your own! You are also not suppose to be touching the creatures." Master Kimora said as he tried to make the bird fly off me, but she didn't move a single bit.

"Who cares Master Kimora! She is so beautiful! Although, she seems to be a water and fire hybird, so why is she here?" I asked with a frown as I looked at the creature that was now on my shoulder.

Master Kimora stared at the creature in interest. "I'm not sure. We'll take it back to the temple and Master Nadia can find out why." He then looked over at Gabe, Allie and Ray who were all beside me to look at the creature. "I think you should all get home soon anyways."

 **In the temple~**

After we got back, I went straight to Master Nadia who was talking with Chavez and I showed her the bird. She then took the bird for about an hour, until she finally came back to us, causing the bird to fly back to me and rest on my shoulder.

"She is called Phyris of the Sapphire Coast. She is usually in the water civilization but does leave it time to time when she feels there is danger she can not handle. That is likely why you found her in the Nature civilization." Master Nadia said looked at the bird before sending her back to the creature realm.

I sighed and was about to speak but Master Chavez beat me to it. "It is getting late so you should all go home. You can all come by tomorrow afternoon since it is the weekend."

We all nodded, said our goodbyes, and went home. Only thing is, when I got home... No one was there. 


	6. Nix

**Okay, four things: One, is that I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Kai's gauntlet is not the color as it used to be. I had to go back and change the color because I ended up changing the creature she is ending up with. It was orginally (ignore bad spelling) going to be Riot Sprite but plans changed and now it's a creature I made up! Second, I am going to be changing a little bit of each episode in the chapters because I don't exactly want this to just be a retelling of the show. Thirdly, the original plan was for each chapter to be an episode from the show with my own changes, and my own 'episodes' in between. Now, I decided that I might have a few episodes out of order just so I can do plot things but all episodes will still be done! Lastly... I might have to tell you this one in another chapter cuz I don't remember! Sorry! OH! This isn't the fourth thing but forgot to say that you probably noticed the fact I changed the title of this story and that I changed the summary. I did this all just because I had needed a new name and summary and I had planned back when I first made this story to do this! Anyways, enjoy the story!**

 **I do not own Kaijudo: Rise of the duel masters**

 **On the sidewalk near the martial arts place in which the Temple of the Kaijudo duel masters is located under (WHAT THE HELL IS IT CALLED?!)~**

 **Micaiah's POV**

I frowned as I walked along the side walk to the temple. I had looked around my entire house and even asked the neighbors, but there had been no sign of my parents. I ended up having to spend the night alone because of it... I didn't sleep at all. I was so scared about what could have happened to them that I couldn't sleep no matter how much I tried.

I soon made it to the temple and quickly went inside. I went to the library and sat down with some tablets. I decided to read through them to distract myself from the issue with my parents.

After about an hour, I had read through most of the tablets I picked out and was on to the last few when a small blue bird suddenly flew down and knocked all the tablets I was reading down. It began to turn and soon, it was about to attack me.

I screamed and got up and ran, only to run into Master Chavez and Nadia who were trying to control the bird. Master Chavez immediately grabbed me and put me behind him to keep me safe while he had Kenina try and attack the bird... Or at least calm it down.

After a few minutes, they were finally able to get the little blue creature in a cage. Afterwards, the two masters turned to me with a sigh.

"We are truly sorry about this Micaiah. That Fire Bird was just rescued last night from the Choten. It wasn't treated well and it doesn't exactly trust any of us..." Master Chavez said as he dismissed Kenina and took hold of the cage the blue fire bird was in. I smiled and walked over to see her.

"It's fine. I was just reading some tablets and I finished most of them, so it doesn't really matter." I said as I looked inside the cage at the Water Civilizations fire bird.

"Tablets about the hybird creatures in between the civilizations it would seem." Master Nadia stated as she picked up one of the tablets I had been reading from. "Micaiah, I hope you realize that these creatures are much to powerful for you to even try and summon. You could get yourself killed if you tried or went near them."

I nodded my head with a small frown, knowing it was true. "Yea, I know Master Nadia. I just find them interesting is all."

She just sighed and began picking up the tablets before putting them on a table not to far from us. While doing this, Master Chavez looked at me with a frown. "Micaiah. It's still quite early. Why aren't you at home?"

I frowned and averted my eyes to the ground. I didn't want to tell him; but something inside of me was forcing me to. It wasn't as if he were going to be able to help... In the end, I gave in. "My... My parents went missing last night..."

Master Chavez frowned and put the cage down before looking at Master Nadia. She had the same frown on her face but she looked like she was in deep thought as well. She soon sighed and walked over. "I see then... For now you can stay at the temple then. We have spare rooms here so you can move your stuff here tonight. For now, I have a task for you." She then handed me the cage to the Fire Bird. "You are to train this Fire Bird. I can tell you have chosen Phyris to be your signature creature, but it is always good to be able to train other creatures."

I sighed and nodded. "Thanks for letting me stay here Master Nadia... What is this bird's name anyway?"

She frowned slightly before going back to a straight face as she looked at the caged bird. "He is called Nix of the Blue Fire."

 **Next chapter will finally have to do with an episode! Get excited! Even though I'm not changing much! XD OR AM I?! Okay on to the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this guys and I will tell you all that fourth thing whenever I think of it! Sorry that this is so short but expect really quick update because of it! I really needed to get that info at the top in for you guys so that is the main reason this is so short! CYA!**


	7. Adoptive and Birth Parents

**I do not own Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters**

 **Micaiah's pov**

I had been training with Nix for the past 3 hours without a break... Stupid Masters Nadia and Chavez. The two masters had come after I tried training Nix to no avail and now the two were trying to help me... Trying, but failing.

"It's all about control Micaiah. Learn to control Nix." Master Nadia said for the hundredth time.

"Master Nadia, I've been trying for the past 3 hours and I haven't made any progress. This bird is impossible!" I yelled in frustration only causing Nix to get angry and attack me. My eyes widened and I was about to try and get out of the way but the attack was to fast. Luckily Master Chavez ran over and created a shield while Master Nadia got the bird back in its cage.

"Are you alright Micaiah?" Master Chavez asked me worried. I nodded my head in reply before glaring at Nix.

"Stupid little fire bird..." I muttered. The masters sighed before Master Chavez put a hand on my shoulder and the three of us began walking away. Soon, we were in Master Brightmore's 'area' as he stared into Panopter.

"Hey Nigel, don't you get bored staring into a machine all day?" I asked laughing.

Master Brightmore looked at me with a glare before turning back to the screen. "I'll have you know Micaiah that if it weren't for me watching this 'machine', San Campion would be destroyed."

I rolled my eyes at him before smiling as Ray, Allie and Gabe walked in. Ray walked over to the three masters in the room with a frown. "Hey, what's up with all the fires around town?"

Master Chavez turned away from him and back to Panopter. "It's a, minor situation. The fires are being caused by a Burn Belly that we believe escaped through a breech in the veil that we just sealed not to long ago."

Master Brightmore turned to us as I went and stood beside my friends. "Your assignment is to find, capture and banish the creature."

"You can make it a game, who ever banishes the Burn Belly; wins." Master Chavez said as he smiled at Gabe, Allie and Ray.

Ray activated his gauntlet before looking up at the masters. "Cool, I'll just summon Bob and-"

"This assignment is not about summoning, it's about control; which is why we have chosen a water creature for each of you." Master Nadia said before giving the three of them a water creature. Allie got Steam Star, Ray got his Blowfish and Gabe got some weird creature that Allie described as a spit cup from the dentist.

I giggled a little at Gabe's creature before turning back to Master Nadia. "Sooo can I go with them?"

Master Nadia smiled at me slightly before handing me Nix's cage. "No, you will continue to train Nix, here at the temple."

I pouted before glaring at the bird that suddenly shot blue fire at me. "Why can't i just train this stupid thing with Ray, Allie and Gabe?!"

Master Chavez sighed before sending Ray, Allie and Gabe off on their assignment before turning back to me. "This _stupid thing_ is a very powerful fire bird and I think it would be best if someone -meaning, one of us masters- is keeping an eye on you while you learn to train Nix."

I sighed before walking away with the cage and Master Brightmore behind me. I guess he would be the one teaching me how to control this thing. We soon reached the training area and I let Nix out of his cage. After a half hour of failed attempts to control the bird, Nigel left to speak with Masters Nadia and Chavez and left me with the bird. Another half hour after that, I was running through the streets of the town, trying to catch the stupid bird because it got out of the temple. "Damn it! The Masters are so going to kill me for leaving with this thing!" I yelled in frustration as I failed to catch the creature for the sixth time.

My eyes widened when it suddenly flew and landed on a van, staring down at none other than the Choten. "Well well, if it isn't little Nix. I thought you wouldn't have been able to come back." He said smirking as the little bird flew onto his arm.

"W-wait... If Nix was trying to come to the Choten this entire time... That means it never really hated him. I can't train it because it's loyalty is with the Choten." I whispered to myself.

The Choten looked over at me. He didn't seem to hear me but his smirk definitely grew. "It looks like Nix isn't the only one to come back to me."

He walked over to me and I instinctively took a step back. "S-Stay away from me!" I yelled as I got ready to summon Phyris. "Phyris of the-" Before I could finish, The Choten had Nix attack my glove, screwing it up so I couldn't summon Phy.

"Now Micaiah, I only want to talk. There is no reason to fight each other." He told me as he walked closer and I backed into a wall.

"T-There's nothing to talk about!" I yelled at him, scared.

He smirked down at me. "Well you wish to know about your parents, don't you? Where they are I mean. Both your adoptive and birth."

My eyes widened. "What do you mean!?"

"Your adoptive parents just went missing the other day, did they not? I can tell you where they are, along with where your birth parents have been hiding all these years."

Before I could say anything, he smirked and he had Nix attack me. I screamed and fell to the ground in pain before the Choten walked over and knelt down, before whispering into my ear. "If you wish to know, then come find me... I'll be waiting for you at the shipyard in exactly one month from now... If you are not there, you will never see your parents again."

My eyes widened slightly before Nix attacked me again. I screamed in pain before I heard a car drive away and footsteps approach. I was so dizzy and had trouble sitting up but someone grabbed my arms and helped me sit up before holding me from behind to make sure I didn't fall back down. "Don't stand up Micaiah..." I heard Master Chavez say.

I heard voices all around me but was to dizzy to try and focus. The next thing I knew, I was in a car and then it all went black until my vision cleared to reveal me being in what looked like a medical room. Sitting beside me was Master Chavez, as he held me to keep me from falling over. Master Nadia stood in front of me with a frown. "This is why you listen to your masters Micaiah." She said before bringing her hands to my head and using her Mana, confusing me slightly. "Mana has healing properties." She said to answer my confusion to what she was doing.

After a few minutes, I didn't feel as dizzy and Master Chavez let go of me and stood up. "We've had your stuff moved to a room here at the temple but you'll be staying in here until you're fully healed. Until then, you will not be continuing your mana training nor going on any assignments, 'field trips' or to school. Once you have recovered, you may go back to your original life, just with living at the temple the only change."

I simply nodded. I didn't have the strength to try and argue with him. Master Nadia came and helped me lay down before going to the door with Master Chavez. "Get some sleep. You'll feel a little better in the morning."

I didn't even nod as I shut my eyes. I heard the door to the room close before sleep engulfed me.

 **This was suppose to be longer but whatever XD I'll be skipping a few episodes for plot but I'll try and make more with my own ideas to make up for it instead! Hope you enjoyed this and won't be writing until Sunday cuz I'm leaving to go to my cottage soooo don't expect a very quick update (this actually really sucks cuz omg I want to write the next chapter!) Sorry for any mistakes but I want to have this posted before I leave for work so I'll fix them when I get home on Sunday!**


	8. The Siphon

**I bet you guys thought I had given up on this story! But nopedy~! I've been super busy with school and ughhh history class sucks so much! I edited the last chapter so hopefully no spelling errors! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story so far and I hope you enjoy everything else that is to come!**

 **I do not own Kaijudo: Rise of the duel masters**

 **Micaiah's POV**  
It's been a week since I met the Choten. A lot of stuff has happened in the short time and everyone in the Temple has been running around as if it were the end of the world. I on the other hand, have been laying in bed for a whole week. Well, not true. I was able to move into my new room a few days ago, it was actually quite nice. I would have actually enjoyed the alone time if it weren't for the fact that the Choten not only had my parents, but knew who my birth parents were as well... I wanted to go to the shipyard right away but I knew that the Masters have been keeping a closer eye on me after what happened; espesially Masters Nadia and Chavez.

With a small sigh, I stood up and changed into my usual clothes before walking out of the room. I went down the hallways before going up the stairs that felt like they continued on forever before I reached the Studio in which the temple was under. I smiled brightly when I saw Ray, Allie and Gabe all practicing their kata (?) and walked over. "Hey guys! Long time no see!"

They each stopped and looked over at me with bright smiles before walking over. Ray gave me a fist bump while Gabe hugged me and Allie threw an arm around my shoulder. I laughed at them before I looked out the window. "What's up with Master's Kimora and Chavez?"  
"Dunno, never asked." Allie stated as she followed my gaze before walking forward, motioning for us to follow. "Come on! Let's go see what's up!"

We nodded and followed. Master Chavez had his back turned to us while Master Kimora was packing the van, unaware we were there. Taking a step forward, Ray looked up at Chavez with a frown. "Master Chavez, where are you two going?"

Master Chavez looked down at us with a frown. "No where. Return to your kata." He stated and was about to push past us when he saw me. His eyes narrowed at me as his frown deepened. "Micaiah, what are you doing out here? You should be resting."

"I feel fine now. I'm fine Master Chavez.' I gave him a thumbs up. "No worries!"

He sighed. "Fine then, go back inside and practice the kata with them then." He stated before climbing into the van.

We all frowned before Master Kimora looked to us. Before we could say anything, he ushered us quietly into the van, letting us hide underneath the seats. I can't say I know how long we hid under there for, but I knew our cover was blown when we hit a bump and Allie hit her head.

"Ouch! Can you watch where your driving?!" She asked irritably as she crawled out from the seat, rubbing her head.

Master Chavez looked back at us in surprise before glaring at Master Kimora. "You allowed them to come?! You know how dangerous this is, especially for Micaiah!"

"Well, to late to turn back now." Master Kimora stated calmly, keeping his eyes on the road.

Master Chavez sighed before looking back at all of us as we sat on the seats and put on our seat belts. "Stay out of the way. You are guests on this journey and nothing more."

"But why and where are we journeying to Master C?" Ray asked curiously.

"And why exactly can't I be here?" I asked, looking between the Masters. "What's the difference between me being here or Ray and the others?"

Master Chavez put a hand to his head in irritation as Master Kimora spoke. "Master Chavez must preform the Siphon. The most important undertaking for a Duel Master. It is the reason why you must learn to control mana before becoming a Duel Master." Master Kimora stated, eyeing me through the mirror. "The original Masters siphoned mana from the five creature kings to force them into hibernation and to create the vale. Over time, their mana is replenished. If it is not drained, the creature kings could awaken, and the outcome could be catastrophic."

"We use the mana we siphon from the creature kings to replenish the veil. Since this is a siphon of the Fire Civilization King, only master Chavez can preform the ritual. Failure could mean death. Once the master completes the process, he is vulnerable and can not duel. It takes all his will and concentration just to contain the mana. The Master then must return quickly to the Kaijudo temple alter and discharge the mana energy, thus replenishing the veil. The longer the Master holds the mana inside them, the more dangerous it is for them and the more likely it is for the Master to lose control and for the mana to explode." Master Kimora explained.

"Doesn't sound to fun for Master Chavez.." Gabe muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll be incinerated instantly." Master Chavez stated. "Along with anyone and anything within four square miles." 

"Because that makes it so much better." I stated before looking back to Master Kimora. "So.. Why am I not supposed to be here again?"

"Unlike most, you were born with the ability to control Mana. It's a rare trait as you know, the only one I've met in years to be born with the ability is Master Chavez. It's a trait passed on from one or both your parents, but that doesn't mean you'll always have it. Both your parents could possess the ability but the child could not. With you not growing up with your birth parents, you were never taught on how to control it which means you could unintentionally absorb the mana from Master Chavez and hurt yourself."

I frowned slightly. "I'm... I'm sure that won't happen!"

Master Chavez frowned, glancing back at me. "We better hope it doesn't."

An hour or so passed before we finally got out of the van and began walking. I don't know how much time passed as we walked up the mountain trail but it must have been past noon by the time we finally reached our destination. Master Chavez walked inside the place her would be performing the Siphon as the rest of us waited.

After a while, Master Kimora left to go make a call by the van and we waited for our Master. It wasn't for another half hour when Master Chavez returned. We were about to begin walking but Kenina appeared. We knew something happened.  
Ray summoned Bob who carried Master Chavez as hurried down to the bottom of the mountain where we found Master Kimora laying on the grass, unconscious. My eyes were wide as I sat beside him, trying to wake him up when I felt something hit my side, sending me to the ground. Looking up I saw Water Creature, controlled by Alakshmi. My eyes were wide as I quickly stood up and went to activate my gauntlet, but it didn't work. It got screwed up when I fell.

Ray, Allie and Gabe tried to fend off the enemies as I stood beside Master Chavez. My eyes widened when a helicopter suddenly came over head and began sucking the mana away from Master Chavez who was clearly in pain. "Master Chavez!"

My friends looked back at me after I exclaimed our Master's name. They tried to have their monsters come help but they were to busy fighting. "Kai! You have to help Master Chavez!" Ray announced before returning to the fighting.

I stared in fear of what to do before I slowly reached a hand towards Master Chavez. I began to absorb the mana before I had it all. It burned... There was just so much... I screamed out in pain before Master Chavez quickly stood up, staring at me with wide eyes. "Micaiah!"

And then it all went black...

 **Sorry if this seemed rushed. I wanted to have it finished before I went to work. Hope you still liked the chapter!**


	9. Roaming Bloodmane

**IT'S A MIRACLE! RAYEL UPDATED QUICKLY! DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE TODAY! Okok I'm sorry but I had to do that XD**

 **I do not own Kaijudo: Rise of the duel masters  
3rd person POV**

"I'm sorry Lord Choten." Alakshmi stated as she bowed slightly in front of The Choten, as if he were her master and she was his creature. "The mana was absorbed by the girl, Micaiah. She blacked out shortly after."

"Lord Choten, the mana would have been unstable. It should have exploded from her body but it didn't." Fingers stated with a frown. "That girl is weird. Something's just not right about it her."

The Choten looked back at the two before returning to stare through the fogged up window. "You aren't exactly wrong. She is weird. Being born with the power to control mana is extremely rare, even if one of her parents was also born with the ability."

Alakshmi frowned, looking through the window as she stepped beside The Choten. "Will the Masters now have the mana? Will the Veil be replenished?"

"Yes, and no." A small frown came to The Choten's face. "They would've been able to remove most of the mana from her, therefore replenishing the veil, but from everything you've told me, my theory is that much of that mana merged with her very own."

"Alright, and what exactly does that mean?" Fingers raised an eyebrow at The Choten.

The Choten glanced back at him with narrowed eyes. "It means Micaiah Anderson is much more _skilled_ than I originally believed. Be wary of her." He looked back through the window as the condensation faded. Inside the room laid two unconsious bodies. One of a man, and one of a women. "Afterall, we wouldn't want her interupting the plans that she will be soon taking part in..."

 **~2 days later~  
Micaiah's POV**  
I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry but I quickly gained focus as I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Looking around, I noticed I was back in my room at the temple.  
"I see you're awake." I heard a voice by the door. Looking over, I saw Master Chavez looking towards me with a frown. "You had us worried."

I tilted my head to the side in slight confusion. My memory was so fuzzy of the latest events. "Uhm... Why exactly were you worried?"

Master Chavez frowned and walked over, sitting on my bed. "What all do you remember?"

I frowned, trying to recall everything through my jumbled up memories. "Well... I remember Ray, Allie, Gabe and I sneaked into the car with Master Kimora's help. Then you guys told us about the Siphon... Then... You later Siphoned the mana but as we helped you back down the mountain, we found Master Kimora laying on the grass unconsious."

"Anything else?" Master Chavez asked.

"Uhm..." I tried thinking back. Mentally whacking my brain to give me the memory that put me in bed for however long it was this time. "All I really remember is... This weird... Burning sensation, then everything hurt. Then my mind just goes blank."

Master Chavez sighed, looking at me with what seemed like regret. "The Choten's... Minions you could say, were taking the mana I siphoned. In order to both save me and protect the mana, you absorbed it yourself, but it was to powerful and you blacked out."

My eyes widened as I looked down at my blankets. "H-How... How am I still alive? You told us that if you can't control the mana then... Well, you know.."

"The mana didn't explode out of you because your own mana and the mana of the Fire Civilization's king somehow merged together until you no longer had any of your own mana. Only... _Enhanced_ mana." He stated as his frown deepened. "Your mana level has been very high ever since."

"Annnnddd~ I'm guessing that's a bad thing." I sighed. "Great..."

"It's a very bad thing. With your mana level so high you could have mana surges." Oh yea, he'd mentioned those once before but never got into details. I was thankful for the fact he continued. "Mana surges happen every so often making your mana go completely out of control. It often happens when your mana is to powerful for yourself to control. It can result in death. That is why, you'll be training much more now. Not only is your _enhanced_ mana a danger to yourself, but a danger to others if you lose control when using it. Also on that note, you won't be permitted to use your mana unless you're under supervision from one of the masters."

"I guess I can't complain." I stated with a small sigh. "I don't want to be a danger to my friends."

Master Chavez nodded before standing up. "Now, I'll save you the lecture this time of being so reckless to do what you did and go straight to your punishment." A small smile formed on his face when I groaned. "You've been asleep for two days, and in those two days, we've ran low on supplies. All you must do is take a list Master Brightmore prepared for you, and head out into the city."

I sat up looking at him. "That actually doesn't sound so bad."

Master Chavez smiled before handing me a very, very long list. "Trust me, it will be." And with that he left my room.

I sighed and changed into my clothes before throwing my messenger bag over my shoulders and walking out with the list and my glove in my bag. I walked through the halls and soon out of the temple before walking in the direction of the forest, planning to take a short cut into the downtown area of San Campion.

I was about halfway through the forest when I heard something behind me. I immediately stopped and looked back. I heard yelling. My friends. They were screaming for help along with whom I believe were Masters Jaha and Kimora. I took of running in the direction of the screams before I felt something grab me by the waist and drag me away. Whatever was holding me was huge. Definitely not a human.

I was soon set down inside a cave. I looked around before my eyes fell upon a huge creature. I didn't recognize it from any of the tablets I've read but I knew right away it was a beast kin from the nature civilization. I looked up at it in fear as it stared down at me. What felt like hours of silence passed on before the Beastkin finally spoke.

"You are one of the ones that killed my people. You and all your friends will pay the price."

I frowned, I could have sworn that his kind would be in the Nature Civilization. Why did he think they were dead... Unless.. "Wait, you do realize the war between creatures and human's ended years ago right?"

"Then where are my people!?" The creature asked me, the anger was clear in his voice.

"They're are in the creature realm along with all other creatures of the civilizations." I stated, looking up at him. "The Masters can return you to them. You just need to trust me."

"You are lying! You can not help me! You killed my people, and I shall do the same to yours." He growled.

"Then... Why haven't you killed me...?"

He turned away before walking up and standing in front of the wall. "You, are the bait."

I sighed, not knowing what to say. He stood by the wall silently. Every little movement I made he sprang at me before aiming the club at me. It was torture... Especially since I was just waiting for not only my death but the death of my friends as well.

After about half an hour, I looked up at him slightly. "I'm sorry.. I'm sure it is lonely spending all these years, searching for the family you believe is dead."  
"Do not act like you understand." The Beastkin stated. "You do not."

"I do understand!" I exclaimed before looking down at the ground. "I never knew my real parents. They left me when I was little.. I grew up with my adoptive parents but now even they are gone... I know what it's like to be alone."

"But you have others. I have no one! You understand nothing of how I feel!" He sneered, taking a threatening step forward.

Instinctively, I took a step back away from him. "Alright, maybe I don't understand completely, but I do know that your people are alive and well. You just have to trust us."

"Trusting you could lead me to my death. I will not." He looked at me with what I assume was a glare.

I was silent for a moment before I put my hand in my bag and took out my gauntlet, throwing it in front of him. "Without my gauntlet, I can't duel. I can't hurt you."

He frowned before nodding. "Alright, I shall trust you young one. Tell me how to find my people."

"We need the masters." I stated. "Specificaly Master Kimora. He can-"

"Let Kai go!" I heard a voice yell from the entrence of the cave. Looking over, I saw Ray running towards us with Bob. "Go Bob! You distract him and I'll get Kai!"

"No!" I yelled as I quickly stood in front of the Beastkin. "You won't hurt him Ray! He just wants to see his people!"

"Obviously he's done something to you! The Kai I know would never defend him!" Ray growled.

"Guess you just didn't know me as well as you thought." I frowned before grabbing my gauntlet from the Beastkin. "Phyris of The Sapphire Coast!"

I watched as Phyris appeared in front of me before I had her attack Bob. She flew around him, dodging all his attacks before shooting out the regular fire at Bob.

"Kai, stop! This isn't you! That Roaming Bloodmane is doing something to you!" Ray exclaimed as he has Bob dodge our attack and make their own.

"Can't you see!? This is me Ray, and this Beastkin hasn't done anything wrong! He's just looking for his family!" I glared at Ray as I stopped with the attacks.

Taking advantage of our halt in attacks, Ray had attack Phyris, sending her back to the creature realm. "What if he started working with The Choten!? We'd be doomed!"

"But he's not with The Choten Ray." I spoke calmly. "I know you want to try and win this, do something right. You want to defeat The Choten. But not all creatures are evil like him. This Beastkin... He's just confused.. He doesn't belong here."

It took a few minutes but Ray soon sighed. He put down his gauntlet as he dismissed Bob before turning to the Beastkin, Roaming Bloodmane. "You're right Kai.. I'm sorry Bloodmane.. I got a little out of control there..."

"Maybe, this is a good chance for you to try and open the Vale again." I smiled reassuringly before he nodded and did the movements. After a quick moment, the veil opened. "Wow.. I didn't actually think you would do it."

"Oh haha, very funny." He rolled his eyes before gesturing for Bloodmane to go inside. "It leads to the nature civilization. I assume you'll know where to go to find your kin?"

Bloodmane nodded before stepping in front of the veil. He turned to us, and bowed slightly. "I am in debt to you both. Thank you." And with that, he went through.

I smiled before putting a hand to my head in slight irritation. "It's amazing how much you can miss when your asleep for only two days..."

Ray laughed, throwing an arm around my shoulder. "Trust me, this was only a small bit of it."

"Great..." I muttered as we walked out of the cave. "Oh wow. It's already dark."

"Yea you were missing for quite awhile. The Masters have been worried. Along with Allie, Gabe and I of course."

I smiled and nodded until I realized something. "Oh no..."

Ray raised an eyebrow, looking over at me. "What's up?"

"I forgot to go shopping..." I mumbled, remembering the list in my bag.

Ray simply laughed as he waved goodbye. Giving me that face I'm so used to seeing that said 'good luck, you'll need it.'

"Master Chavez is going to kill me..."


	10. The Shipyard

**I'M ON A ROLL WITH THE UPDATES!**

 **I do not own Kaijudo: Rise of the duel masters**

 **Micaiah's POV**

Today was the day. It's been two weeks since I woke up after absorbing all that mana and it.. Merging with my own. I hadn't noticed much of a difference compared to before, other than the fact I would sometimes get a flash of pain in my head that doesn't go away for a few minutes. I hadn't told anyone about it. I knew they couldn't do anything. It was a mana surge.

About three weeks ago from today, The Choten told me to go to the shipyard and meet him there. He had my parents... He knew my birth parents... He held all the answers to my questions in the palm of his hand.

With a sigh, I finished getting dressed and grabbed my messenger bag. It was midnight. Earlier today, Gabe got what Ray, Allie and I are calling his girlfriend, Sasha. Who, is also a creature of the light civilization. So as most could easily guess, it was a hectic day.

I walked silently through the halls. Taking deep breaths as I made my way towards the library where I had to go through to leave the temple. I was about to enter when I heard voices inside. I was about to leave and go back to my room until I knew they'd be gone, but something was making me stay. I just felt I had to be there.

"When should we tell her?" I heard Master Nadia's voice ask.

"Not now. I don't want to risk her mana going out of control by the cause of her own emotions. It won't be easy for her when we tell her. She needs more time." Master Chavez's voice spoke firmly.

"Hector... We can't wait much longer." Master Nadia stated, worry seemingly laced to her voice. "No matter when we tell her, it will effect her the same way. It'd almost be best not to tell her but she has a right to know."

I heard Master Chavez sigh but no voice followed. Before I could even process what was happening, I heard footsteps walking towards me and the next thing I knew, someone grabbed my shoulders and pulled me from around the corner and into the library. Looking up, I saw Master C looking back down at me with a frown. "How long have you been there?"

I shrugged slightly. "Not long... Uhm... If you don't mind me asking though, who were you speaking about?" I kinda knew it was me, but I was hoping for what they actually wanted to tell me.

"It's nothing." Master Nadia stated, walking up beside Master Chavez as she looked down at me. "Now where do you think you're headed off to?"

I immediately took a step back, unsure of what to say. "W-Well... Uh... Allie wants me to come over!"

"At midnight?" Master Chavez questioned, raising an eyebrow at me.

"It's uh... Really important... So uhm... Yea, bye!" I quickly went to run by them but Master Chavez quickly caught me and held my shoulders, not letting me leave.

"Micaiah. It's midnight. You will not be leaving. Go back to bed." He said firmly, looking down at me with both confusion but also something I couldn't really place...

I frowned and looked away. "Masters.. Please you don't understand.. I _have_ to go..."

Master Nadia sighed as she stared down at me. "If this is so important, then there should be no reason why you can not tell us of all people."

"I can't tell you..." I shook my head at her. "It has to do with my parents, both my adoptive and my birth... That's all you need to know."

When I looked up at the two there was shock clearly written on their faces. At that moment, Master Chavez's grip on my shoulders loosened and I quickly dashed off and out of library.

It took me about two hours to reach the shipyard. I would've been there much sooner but I had to avoid Brightmore's Stalker Sphere's since the Masters would likely be using them to try and track me. When I finally did reach the shipyard, the whole place seemed abandoned. I almost thought going there was a complete waste of time but it wasn't long when I heard the familiar voice behind me.

"Well if it isn't little Micaiah." The Choten spoke. I could almost hear the smirk on his face. "You're early."

"I wanted to make sure my parents were okay." I stated as I looked back at him. "Where are they?"

"They're safe inside. I can assure you that." He said calmly as he moved forward, putting one hand on my shoulder. "Shall we go see them?"

I frowned, glaring up at him. "If you agree to tell me about my birth parents, and why you took my adoptive ones."

"Of course." He said simply, ushering me inside.

When we entered the building, he lead me to a window. Alakshmi, Fingers and Heller were no where in sight. With a small frown, I looked inside the window. It was all fogged up to what seemed like steam inside. I waited a few minutes before the condensation faded from the window and I was able to look inside at two unconscious bodies. Mom and Dad.

"What did you do to them!?" I exclaimed, looking at him with fear.

"That steam puts them to sleep and every time it is used, their memories fade away." He stated. "Right now, they hold no memory of you or even who they are."

My eyes widened as tears slowly trailed down my face. I looked back through the window. I had officially lost everything. My birth parents. My adoptive ones. And now I was risking my life to come here.

"Now of course, I can return their memories. But their memories of you were the first ones we removed and so they will only be able to be returned within the week." The Choten stated. "And they can only be returned using The Helm of Ultimate Technology."

I glanced at him, wiping the tears from my eyes. "The Water Civilizations Artifact...?"

"Correct. But I do not have the mana do wield it." He stated. A small smirk forming on his face.

My eyes widened as I fully turned to him. "Y-You want me to... To give you my mana!?"

"No my dear," he took a step towards me. "I don't want you to give it to me. I'll be _taking_ it. And once I have all your mana, I will return the memories to your parents, just as you wish."

"B-But... I could..." I trailed off as my eyes filled with fear.

"Die. I know. And I am willing to risk that. You are nothing more than a tool to me." He spoke calmly. Not hesitating in the slightest. "If you survive, I'll simply keep you here until your mana replenishes, then use you for the rest of my plans. If you die, then it's a minor set back. As long as I have the Artifacts, you are only needed for this one time."

"B-But... You said..."

"I told you one month ago that I had information of your parents and where they were. Both adoptive and birth. I never said I would tell you anything." He stated. "All I have said for certain is that after I am finished the first part of my plan, I will return what's left of your parents memories to them and set them free."

My eyes were wide but I stayed silent. I should've been smart enough to realize the loop hole he was using. I should have known it was a trap. I let my emotions cloud my judgement... And now I was done for...


	11. Suspicions

**I do not own Kaijudo: Rise of the duel masters**

 **3rd Person POV**

Raiden, Allie and Gabriel stood around Panopter with the rest of the masters as Brightmore quickly scanned through each of the images, searching for Micaiah.

"Why would she just run off without telling us..?" Ray asked, staring intensely at Panopter.

"She wouldn't tell us... " Master Nadia sighed. "She wanted to keep this hidden. She knows to avoid the Stalker Spheres. Standing here watching them is pointless."

"We should begin searching the city for her. There is no time to lose." Master Chavez said before moving to leave the temple.

"You and Master Nadia seem to hold quite the interest in Micaiah, Chavez. It hasn't escaped my notice before." Master Jaha said, stopping Master Chavez in his tracks.

Master Brightmore looked to the two Masters expectantly. "I agree. Even when the children first joined, you held an interest in Micaiah. Care to explain why?"

Master Chavez frowned as he looked over at Master Nadia whom seemed to be contemplating on what to say. With a sigh, he looked back to the Masters. "I suppose it's time to tell them Nadia..."

Master Nadia, although seemed against the idea, nodded her head. "Alright. If this is what you believe is right, then I will not object."

Master Chavez nodded before taking a deep breath as he looked back to the other Masters. "Well... Where should I begin...?"

 **~2 weeks later~**

 **Micaiah's POV**

I was strapped to a table as I stared at the ceiling. I felt weak. Very weak. At the same time I felt pain. As all the mana was forcefully pulled from my body. The constant mana surges as a result weren't exactly _fun_ either... After what felt like hours and hours, it finally ended. I don't know how long I was there for. How long they had been forcefully keeping me awake to do this. I knew it was more than a few days though. Maybe even a few weeks.

Whenever it all stopped, I would be able to faintly hear talking around me. The voices were always familiar but I was so weak I could never pick up who it was. My sight was constantly blurred from the lack of mana... When I finally realized who it was, my heart felt cold at the thought of betrayal. That _he_ could do this to the Masters... To my friends and I.

I waited for what felt like another week before I heard the sound metal against metal. Only minutes later did I feel the straps keeping me on the table released as someone picked me up and we began to leave. Everything that happened as we walked was a fuzz. I couldn't remember a thing. It was like... It was all a dream... One moment, I was laying on that table, begging for them to stop, the next I'm in my room at the Temple, waking up from a peaceful sleep.

But I knew it wasn't a dream. It was all real. And so was his betrayal. I heard him talking with the Choten. Talking about their plans for both me and how he would help out with it. How he'd keep The Masters away from the Shipyard. He didn't do a thing to help me... How could he?

I wiped my eyes before standing up. I knew I had to confront him. Then, I would tell the Masters about it.

I walked through the halls before soon coming to where Panopter was kept. My eyes widened when I saw what was happening. On one screen, fire raged through Ray's house. Creatures attacked it, trying to get in and capture Sasha and destroy my friends. My eyes widened as I ran forward but standing right there, watching the screen with no hint of regret, was him.

Master Brightmore...

 **Sorry it's a short chapter but something verrryyy imporant is coming next chapter! Be excited! I think it's time to learn about Micaiah's past~**


	12. Truth and Deception

**FINALLY THE CHAPTER I'VE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE FOR SO LONG! I AM SO SO SO SO SO LONG! PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT ON THIS ONE! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SINCE IT'S NEAR THE END OF THE FIRST SEASON!**

 **I do not own Kaijudo: Rise of the duel masters**

 **Micaiah's POV**

I ran towards Master Brightmore, activating my gauntlet. "What do you think your doing!? They're going to get killed!"

His eyes widened as he quickly looked back at me. "I-I know... I... I was meerly..."

"Nigel! We must go!" Master Jaha called out, cutting him off. " _Now!"_

Master Brightmore nodded and quickly pushed past me. I sent him a glare before chasing after them. They were to much in a rush to notice me but as soon as we entered the library, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Where do you think your going?" Master Nadia asked, frowning down at me.

'I'm going to save my friends! You can't stop me! I have to be there!" I exclaimed, pulling away. "I won't stay."

Master Kimora walked over, looking down at me. "Micaiah. We have only just recently brought you back from The Choten's lair. Your mana still needs to repleni-"

"I don't care!" I yelled, glaring at them. "Those are my best friends! I'm going. End of story."

They went silent for few minutes before Master Jaha turned away. "We do not have time for this. We must go."

Everyone nodded and we began sprinting out of the temple. We climbed into the van and Master Kimora quickly started driving. It was late, so there were luckily no cars on the road. We ended up reaching Ray's house with in a couple of minutes. Everyone immediately jumped out and summoned their creatures. 

"Phyris of the Sapphire Coast!" I yelled as I watched my creature come from the Water Civilization. I quickly ran towards the fire where I recognized Ray's door to be and directed Phyris towards it. "Quick Phyris! Get in there and put out the fire!"

Phyris obeyed and quickly flew into the flames. As soon as she came in contact with them, her blue flames all turned to the regular orange and her orange flames from before turned blue. I watched as she began shooting some blue fire at the flames which calmed it down. With a smile, I quickly ran towards the died down flames and went to run inside but fire was soon spit out right in front of me. I screamed and fell back before looking to the source of the fire. "Fl-Flametropus..."

I screamed as he stomped on Phyris, sending her back to the creature realm, before his foot raised above me. My eyes widened but I stood still, unable to move.

I suddenly felt hands grab my arms before swiftly pulling me away. When I looked up, I saw Master Chavez as he dragged me away. "We can not fight him! Not now!"

I frowned but nodded, knowing we stood no chance against the large creature. Although, when I saw the Flametropus going towards Ray's house, I immediately began to try and get out of his grip. "Sasha! Gabe! Allie! Ray!"

Master Chavez held me tightly as the building slowly collapsed in on itself. I covered my mouth in horror as tears streamed down my face. My friends were gone... My parents from what I knew, were still held captive by The Choten... I was alone... I had finally lost everything.

"Micaiah..." Master Chavez started, about to attempt to make me feel better but I simply pulled my arm out of his grasp as I ran to Nigel.

"This is your fault! You knew they were in trouble! You were letting them die!" I yelled at him, tears pouring from my eyes.

Nigel looked down at me, seemingly surprised with my outburst. "Micaiah, I can assure you, I never wished for anything like this to happen."

"You're lying! You've betrayed us!" I yelled, sinking to my knees. "It's your fault... It's all your fault..."

"I believe it'd be best if someone took Micaiah back to the Temple." Master Jaha stated. "She shouldn't be out here in the first place. Her mana still needs to replenish."

I felt two hands gently help me off the ground as Master Chavez spoke from the side of me. "Master Nadia and I will. Good luck with finding the Choten."

Master Nadia, whom had helped me up, led me to the van. I climbed inside silently before resting my head in my hands. I had lost everything. My parents were gone... My real parents abandoned me as a child... My friends were dead... I actually have nothing.

I felt the car come to a stop and I climbed out. I walked inside the temple. It was completely silent. I went to my room and dropped my bag onto my bed as I sat down. What was I supposed to do... It was the last day of the week... After today there was no chance of my parents ever remembering me.. I would never be able to save them before I lost my chance.

Then again... I had no choice...

I picked my bag back up before walking out. As usual, I had to go in the library to leave the temple but this time I also wanted to pick up a tablet of a creature, considering Phyris would still be tired from Flametropus.

I walked through the hallways but before I could walk into he library, I stopped. Standing inside was Masters Chavez and Nadia. Luckily, they weren't facing me so I didn't have to worry about them seeing me.

"Hector... We have to tell her. We shouldn't wait any longer." Master Nadia stated, staring at him.

Master Chavez looked to her with a frown as he crossed his arms. "This isn't the time Nadia. She just lost her best friends. Her parents are in the hands of The Choten. This is not the time to tell her who we are to her." 

"You've been putting this off for a month. We can not wait any longer." Master Nadia sighed. "We'll soon be heading back to The Choten's hideout. We could die. I want Micaiah to know we're her parents. If something were to happen then she'll grow up without ever knowing."

My eyes widened as they continued speaking. "No Nadia. After this we'll tell her. But not now. I'd rather have her not know if something does happen to us. I do not want to put her through anymore grief."

Master Nadia sighed but nodded. "Fine. No later though. We tell her after we return from the shipyard." She turned towards me, her eyes widening. "Micaiah-"

"You-You're my..." I stuttered out before I quickly ran past them. I felt a hand grip my arm and looked back to Master Chavez with teary eyes. "L-Let go!"

"Micaiah, we're sorry. We never-" He started but I cut him off.

"I said let go!" I yelled before I felt a sharp pain in my head. I cringed in pain from the mana surge but before I could even put a hand to my head to try and ease the pain, a blast of mana shot out of my hand and hit Master Chavez, sending him to the floor.

My eyes widened and I quickly took a step back, holding my hand to my chest. I watched him in horror as Master Nadia helped him up before looking to me. "Micaiah, calm down." She took a few steps toward me. "We didn't-" 

"Stay away!" I cut her off, squinting my eyes shut as I faced the ground. "I-I...I don't want to hurt you... I don't want to be here." I whispered before quickly turning around and running out of the room, and soon the temple.

I ran for at least half an hour before I came inside the forest. I had no idea where I was. I didn't care. I didn't want anyone finding me... I didn't want to face Masters Nadia and Chavez... I didn't want to hurt anyone... I wanted to get away from it all.

With a deep breath, I did the one thing I knew I could to get away from everything. I took my bag and looked through it for my gauntlet, but it wasn't there... I left it on my bed.

I frowned. I planned to go and hide in the Water Civilization but it seems that isn't an option at the moment. With a sigh, I stood back up. I had one last idea.

I brought my mana to my hands, similar to how I do with a gauntlet, as I began to open the veil. I knew I wasn't supposed to do this. Afterall, I was opening the veil to an area between civilizations, where the most powerful and hostile hybrid creatures were.

I waited until I knew the veil was safe to go through before stepping inside. I just needed to get away from everything... This was my best option.


	13. Mana of a Monarch

**Sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to get this updated but I have a good plan for the next chapter and I'm hoping to finish Season 1 in it so it will either be really long but won't be posted for a while, or will be really short because I might split it into two parts but the updates will be quicker. I dunno, we'll see what I do!**

 **Thank you to the guest who reviewed, White Moon Falcon Ninja and Katmar1994 for also reviewing and Katmar1994 for the favorite. You guys are awesome!**

 **I do not own Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters**

 **3rd person POV**

Master Chavez ran through the forest as he searched for his daughter. Master Nadia waited at the temple, trying to find their child through the stalker spheres.

It wasn't until Chavez got near the middle of the forest that he finally saw Micaiah going through a veil breech. His eyes widened when he finally realized where she was headed. She was going between the civilizations.

He quickly took off after her before jumping through the breech just as it closed. He looked around and soon saw Micaiah staring down at him before she turned to run.

Master Chavez quickly stood up and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "Stop. This goes far behind any of your feelings towards me or Nadia. Running off and going where ever your heart desires will only get you killed here."

Micaiah frowned and looked to the ground before yanking her arm back. "Why didn't you-"

She was cut off as a roar was heard from behind them. Micaiah quickly turned and began looking up at what was basically a large mountain with water running down the edges. She screamed before Master Chavez quickly grabbed her arm and began pulling her away.

They ran until the creature was no longer in sight. Micaiah stopped and began taking a few deep breaths before Master Chavez grabbed her and pulled her behind a tree, holding her close.

Micaiah looked up at him in confusion before she heard a loud, high pitched screech. She screamed out in pain as she held her ears while Master Chavez held her tighter, putting one hand to his head.

Behind the tree was a large, black, dark purple and dark blue bird. Off the ends of it's wings were bright flames. Master Chavez's eyes widened when he realized what creature it was and he quickly moved away from the tree, hoping to make a run for it along with Micaiah.

As he stepped into view of the bird, a claw reached down and swiped both Master Chavez and Micaiah into another tree. The creature's eyes moved between the two of them before landing on Master Chavez. With another claw reached forward, it went to make the final blow.

 **Micaiah's POV**

I watched as the creature's claw reached down towards Master C. I quickly stood up and ran in front of the creature, my arms outstretched. "Stop!"

I didn't know what I was doing to be honest. I was trying to protect one of the people who abandoned me as a child and has been lying to me for months. I was going to lose my life for something so... Idiotic. Although, contrary to what I though would happen, the Creature's claw stopped, inches from my face.

With a growl, the creature brought back it's claw before it's face appeared in front of my own. "Who gave you the mana of Infernus the Immolater!?" It asked in a raspy voice. "What right do you have to use your power to control me!?"

I stared at the hybrid, oblivious to what it was talking about. "Uhm.. Excuse me?"

"You stole the power of Infernus!" It growled. "You're a dis-"

"Micaiah! We must leave! Now!"

I looked back to Master Chavez who had opened the veil back to San Campion. With one final glance at the hybrid, I took of running before jumping through the veil. After Master Chavez came through, he sealed it.

I took a few deep breaths before looking around. Where were we?

"It seems were back at the shipyard..." Master Chavez said with a frown, glancing behind me.

My eyes widened and I quickly followed his gaze. My parents were in there. I could.. I could still save them! Maybe they'd even remember me! I took a step forward, about to run in but Master Chavez's hand landed on my shoulder.

"Micaiah, go back to the temple. It's to dangerous for you to go in there. Especially with The Choten's fixation on you." He said in a stern voice.

"My parents are in there! i have to help them and you can't stop me!" I glared at him. "I'm not leaving without them!"

Master Chavez shook his head, leading me to the highway before calling a taxi and pushing me inside. "No. Go back. I promise you Micaiah, we'll bring your.. Parents back but you need to listen to me."

I frowned and stayed silent as he shut the door to the taxi and my trip back to the temple began... But I had no intention of just staying there.


End file.
